O Filho da Luz
by Lasa Caetano
Summary: Algumas vezes me pergunto o quanto burro fui indo até aquele lugar... Quero dizer, eu era feliz, mesmo não conhecendo meus pais e nem meu lugar de nascimento, eu era feliz, no Egito, na Casa da Vida. Mas isso tudo mudou, tudo por causa de uma simples viagem.


**Leonardo Torres**

Algumas vezes me pergunto o quanto burro fui indo até aquele lugar... Quero dizer, eu era feliz, mesmo não conhecendo meus pais e nem meu lugar de nascimento, eu era feliz, no Egito, na Casa da Vida. Mas isso tudo mudou, tudo por causa de uma simples viagem. Bem... Desculpem-me pelo desabafo, meu nome é Leonardo Torres (ou pelo menos foi esse que os magos me deram), tenho dezessete anos e meu local de nascimento, pelo menos até onde sei, é o Egito. Vocês já devem saber da casa da vida, então só vou dizer que talvez seja a instituição mais antiga do mundo e eu faço parte dela.

Sou um mago desde que me conheço por gente, fui treinado junto com a "famosa" Zia Rashid, atual namorada de nosso faraó, Carter Kane, mas eu no entanto não sou muito famoso. Sou apenas um mago elementista e um simples produtor de amuletos egípcios que era mandado de lugar em lugar no mundo para combater alguns demônios que ninguém tinha interesse em combater. Isso era minha vida, sem escola, sem pais.

Eu havia sido abandonado pelos meus pais em um museu do Egito ainda quando era pequeno, um mago me achou e me levou para a Casa da Vida, o então sacerdote-leitor-chefe Ishkandar me deixou morar no primeiro nomo e aprender a magia egípcia. Desde então as coisas mais estranhas eram normais para mim e o mundo moderno pouco me atraia.

Há alguns meses atrás, as confusões causadas pelos Irmãos Kane virou o primeiro nomo de cabeça para baixo, mas eles conseguiram destruir a serpente do mal , então acho que tudo bem. Eles reinstituíram o "caminho dos deuses" como uma forma de magia e a partir de agora poderíamos recorrer ao poder deles quando fossemos precisar, mas isso ainda era meio estranho para mim, mas mesmo assim, aprendi a utilizar o poder da Deusa Ísis e utilizava o Tyet como meu amuleto de proteção.

Mas nem ele poderia me proteger do que estava por vir... Fui mandado para Nova Iorque para caçar um demônio que estava causando destruições por onde passava, na verdade ele só estava atacando carrocinhas de cachorro quente, mas ainda sim estava causando confusão por quase toda a cidade. Os irmãos Kane tinham mais o que fazer do que caçar um reles demônio pela cidade do 21ª nomo e então sobrou pra mim.

Eu havia utilizado o portal do Central Park e rumava para onde as carrocinhas de cachorro quente haviam sido destruídas, ou seja, há algumas quadras do Empire State. Eu corri e cheguei a tempo de testemunhar um dos ataques... Bem, não foi nada legal ver aquela carrocinha de cachorro quente explodir. O demônio não era nada bonito (se existe demônio bonito...), as pernas eram de como as de uma ave, acho que avestruz, a cabeça era tão horrível que não vale a descrição.

Eu olhei para ele e não disse nada inteligente... nem meus insultos são inteligentes:

– Ei! Pare de destruir as Carrocinhas de Cachorro Quente! Eu gosto de Cachorro Quente! - Gritei eu atraindo a atenção daquela coisa

"Eu gosto de Cachorro Quente?!", sério, tem vezes que eu deveria só atacar e deixar as falas para quem sabe. Aquela coisa se virou para mim e me encarou, eu saquei do Duat minha varinha e meu cajado e me preparei para a batalha.

Incrivelmente rápido, o demônio veio em minha direção, eu comecei a disparar rajadas da água contra aquilo. O que não foi muito efetivo, o monstro só me deu uma cabeçada e que me jogou alguns metros para trás. Eu fiquei caído durante algum tempo até perceber uma outra movimentação e ouvir o demônio gritando.

– Sinceramente, nunca temos descanso! - Gritou uma jovem garota morena vestida com uma camiseta laranja, seu cabelo era picotado, como se tivesse sido mal cortado para não ficar bonito, mas ficava incrivelmente lindo nela

– Isso não seria nossa vida se fosse calma... - Disse um garoto loiro com uma camiseta rocha com uma espada dourada em mãos

A garota simplesmente falava com o demônio que a encarava mas não fazia nada, enquanto o garoto loiro ia para cima do demônio, disferindo-lhe golpes de espada. O monstro continuava não fazendo nada, só olhando para a garota.

_De repente um relâmpago atinge o monstro em cheio e ele se desfaz em areia._

O garoto loiro olhou e fez um sorriso para a garota que retribui-lhe com o mesmo. Eu estava sentado na rua olhando para os dois, que aparentemente não haviam percebido minha presença.

– É Pipper, seu charme consegue parar até monstros que não conhecemos! - Disse o loiro sorrindo

– Estou treinando! Mas porque a rua está toda molhada? - Perguntou a garota chamada Pipper

Foi quando ela se virou para mim. Eu estava vestido com as roupas tradicionais para os praticantes de magia, ou seja roupas de linho branco, ainda segurava meu cajado e a varinha. Não me importava com o que vestia, mas quando ela me olhou eu me importei. Eles começaram a vir em minha direção, eu fiquei de pé, pensei em correr, mas algo me dizia que eu não iria conseguir ganhar deles e o portal mais próximo estava na mansão dos irmãos Kane.

– Ei garoto! - Disse o loiro

– Ahn... Sim... - Disse eu com certo temor na voz

– Você viu o que aconteceu aqui? Porque o chão está todo molhado? - Perguntou a garota

– Foi a água que disparei contra aquele Demônio, mas acho que não fui muito feliz... Mas obrigado pela ajuda... -

– Você conseguiu ver aquele monstro? - Perguntou o garoto

– Claro que sim... Por qual razão não conseguiria? -

– Jason, acho que temos um semideus aqui... - Disse a garota

– Não... Não... O espirito de Ísis não vive em mim, eu só consigo canalizar um pouco de sua magia, mas não quero e nem vou me tornar um "Deus Menor"... - Disse eu como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo

Os dois simplesmente me olharam e depois se olharam, deveriam achar que eu fosse doido.

– Ninguém falou em "Deus Menor", seja lá o que isso for, estou falando em semideus, filho de um Deus com um mortal... Se você consegue ver através da névoa provavelmente é um... Venha com a gente, vamos te levar a um local onde você pode ter respostas... - Disse a garota

Minha vontade era de voltar para o Egito, algo me dizia que não era para eu estar conversando com aqueles dois, mas a voz daquela garota era poderosa, dizia que eu deveria ir com ela e eu iria...

– Ahn... Tudo bem... - Respondi com dificuldade

E fomos caminhando para a estação de trem mais próxima e seguimos para um local que eu não deveria conhecer a existência.

Chegamos no que parecia uma colina com um pinheiro no alto. No galho mais baixo da árvore tinha uma espécie de manta que reluzia a ouro, subimos aquela colina e os dois passaram em frente ao pinheiro. Eu parei em frente a aquilo, os músculos de minha perna não se mexiam. Uma parte de mim queria entrar e me incentivava, mas outra não queria e dizia que eu deveria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

– Vamos Léo! - Disse Pipper

Era o empurrão que faltava, eu atravessei o pinheiro e nada aconteceu, sinceramente não sei o que eu esperava...

– Bem, agora não temos mais dúvidas, você é um semideus. - Disse Jason

– Vamos ate Quíron na casa grane, ele saberá o que fazer com você... - Disse Pipper

– Claro! - Disse eu tentando parecer animado

Eles me levaram até uma grande casa central de madeira, onde um senhor em cadeira de rodas estava parado em frente.

– Quíron... - Disse Pipper

O homem olhou para a garota com um sorriso fraternal.

– Sim Pipper, o que houve? - Perguntou ele

– Achamos este meio-sangue em Nova Iorque, aparentemente ele está perdido... - Disse ela como se eu não estivesse lá

Eu devo ter feito a cara mais grotesca do mundo quando o homem que estava em uma cadeira de rodas se levantou e ficou com um corpo de cavalo, ficando mais alto que Jason e Pipper.

– Humm... Interessante... - Disse ele trotando (ou andando... não sei o que colocar) ao meu redor

– O que é interessante Senhor? - Perguntei eu

– Seu colar... Aparentemente é um meio-sangue, mas têm algo de diferente em você... -

– Você fala do Nó de Ísis? É um amuleto comum no Egito... -

– Ísis... - Disse ele como se fosse um nome familiar

– Sim, deusa da Magia, da Maternidade, das Crianças... A Rainha dos Deuses! - Disse eu

Pipper me olhou de maneira estranha.

– Não a rainha dos Deuses é Hera! - Disse Pipper

– Na mitologia Grega sim... Mas Ísis na mitologia egípcia... -

– Temos um caso novo aqui! Jason, chame a Annabeth por favor! - Disse Quíron

Jason fez sinal de positivo com a cabeça e foi em direção as cabanas. Quíron se virou para mim e me olhou novamente com apreensão.

– Vamos entrar... Pipper, traga seu amigo! -

Ele se virou e foi pra dentro da grande casa, Pipper me pegou pelo braço e me levou para dentro. Eu vi um refeitório e fui levado para uma sala com uma mesa, algumas cadeiras, toda decorada. Quíron se virou para mim com receio e esperou até com que uma outra garota chegasse. Ela era loira, corpo atlético, olhos tempestuosos, estava vestindo a mesma camiseta laranja que Pipper usava e parecia um pouco irritada.

– Me chamou Quíron? - Perguntou ela

– Sim Annabeth, têm uma coisa me preocupando... - Disse ele

– O que? - Perguntou Annabeth

Aquela garota era linda, mas me dava um pouco de medo, ela parecia ser muito inteligente e também muito nervosa, então era melhor baixar a cabeça e deixar eles falarem.

– O colar desse garoto... Me desculpe, não perguntei seu nome... Ele é diferente... - Disse Quíron apontando para mim

– É Leonardo, mas pode me chamar de Léo. - Disse eu com um sorriso timido

Annabeth ficou na minha frente e pegou o meu amuleto. Na hora uma coisa que eu nunca havia visto ocorreu, o colar brilhou e soltou um pequeno choque nas mãos de Annabeth.

– Ai! - Disse Ela soltando rápido o amuleto

– Me desculpe! Eu não sabia que ele iria fazer isso1 – Disse eu temendo pela minha vida

A garota me olhou com certa raiva, mas respirou profundamente e sorriu.

– Não foi nada Leonardo! Mas isso é um Tyet, um símbolo egípcio! - Disse ela

– Isso já sabemos! - Disse Pipper

– Um símbolo de Ísis... Isso me dá muito no que pensar! - Disse ela

– Nada que você já não faça Annabeth! - Disse dando risada Jason

Pipper deu um pouco de risada mas parou ao ver o olhar apreensivo de Quíron.

– Quíron não tenho ideia do que você teme, é só um colar, pode ser comprado em qualquer lojinha para turistas no Cairo... - Disse Annabeth

– É verdade, bem, de qualquer modo, temos um novo campista! Pipper, você pode mostrar o acampamento para ele? -

– Claro Quíron! - Disse ela feliz

Pipper me puxou pelo braço me levando para fora, deixando Jason, Annabeth e Quíron na sala. Ela me levou a todo acampamento, me mostrou os chalés, do qual o dela era o 10, pertencente aos filhos de Afrodite, embora não soubesse o que aquilo queria dizer, achava que era importante. Nós paramos em frente a praia do acampamento, onde um garoto nadava.

– Aquele lá é Percy Jackson... Filho de Posseidon, ele é o herói do acampamento! - Disse ela como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo

– Pipper, você pode me explicar essa história de filho de tal Deus? Eu estou meio perdido! -

Ela me explicou que cada um no acampamento era filho de tal Deus Grego, ou Romano no caso de Jason, e eles vinham para o acampamento para treinar para serem heróis .

– Então você quer dizer que eu sou filho de um desses Deuses? -

– Léo, acho que sim... Pelo menos você passou pela barreira, já é prova que você é um semideus... Mas de qual deles nós só vamos saber hoje a noite! -

– Hoje à noite?! - Falei com receio

– Um dos deuses provavelmente vai te reconhecer como filho, ele fizeram uma promessa. No jantar é bem provável que um deles se manifeste! -

– Então tudo bem... Mas já elimina Afrodite da lista pois eu sou feio como um demônio! - Disse eu dando risada

**Annabeth Chase**

Quíron continuava estranho, sinceramente eu queria ter dado um soco naquele garoto por causa do choque que ele me deu, mas ao mesmo tempo eu sentia uma empatia muito grande por ele e aquele amuleto a Ísis... Alguma coisa não estava bem, mas eu não me importava, eu estava com Percy e com meus amigos, tudo estava bem, nada poderia dar errado!

No jantar eu mataria minha curiosidade para ver de quem aquele garoto era filho, eu apostaria em Zeus por causa do choque, mas era muito difícil por causa da antiga promessa dos três grandes. Além do fato de ele não ter desmaiado, os filhos homem de Zeus vivem desmaiando, pelo menos é o que Jason faz (como aquele garoto pode viver desmaiando tanto?!).

Minha vida estava em ordem, nada poderia estragar!

**Pipper McLean**

Léo havia me despertado uma empatia muito grande e realmente queria que ele fosse meu irmão no chalé 10, mas acho que não, ele era brilhante conversamos muito depois de eu ter mostrado o acampamento para ele. E chegamos no jantar e o que eu esperava aconteceu, Léo foi reclamado mas foi de uma maneira que eu nunca havia visto...

**Annabeth Chase**

– Mãe! - Gritei eu

E lá estava ela, parada na porta da casa grande, ela estava de armadura completa, inclusive com sua lança. Os meus irmãos, todos filhos dela olharam e não acreditavam no que estavam vendo, minha mãe nunca havia estado no acampamento, mas o que ela queria, eu queria correr até ela, mas um brilho intenso chamou minha atenção. No fundo da sala, sentado em uma mesa com mais alguns campistas iniciantes não reconhecidos, estava Léo, o amuleto dele brilhava intensamente como se tentasse se proteger de Atena.

Ele estava assustado, aparentemente o seu amuleto nunca havia feito isso, minha mãe olhava com uma cara de poucos amigos para o espetáculo de luzes que via. Ela não estava feliz e aparentemente Léo era o motivo dessa infelicidade.

– Sra. Atena, a que devemos essa honra? - Perguntou Quíron se levantando

Minha mãe se limitou a olhar para centauro e voltou a olhar para Léo, que agora estava normal, o amuleto não brilhava mais com tanta intensidade.

– Deus Menor, se apresente! - Disse Atena com autoridade

Léo se levantou, seus olhos estavam dourados ao invés de azuis. Alguma coisa não estava certa!


End file.
